This invention relates to an energy supply module for providing electrical energy to at least one load, and more specifically, to a self-contained, portable energy supply module that facilitates cost efficient and rapid deployment to a desired location.
At least some known electrical generators are used to convert mechanical energy into electrical energy. For example, a generator may be used as a backup power source when a primary power source has failed or as a primary power source where traditional utility generated power is either unavailable or doesn't provide sufficient reliability or quantity. Further, at least some known electrical generators are portable for transport to locations where supplemental electricity is required, such as construction or industrial sites, entertainment events, and disaster recovery sites. Conventional generators used for such purposes are often of such size such that a standard-sized truck is only able to transport a single generator, or possibly a pair of generators, at any one time. Moreover, such conventional generators typically require a crane to load and unload the generator from the truck and may require an additional mode of transportation to carry the other equipment associated with the generator, such as cabling and electrical connectors. Therefore, the deployment of at least some known electrical generators may be an expensive and time consuming process.
Furthermore, at least some known electrical generators supply only electrical energy to various loads at a location. However, in many cases, such as disaster relief efforts, users may also be in need of hot water for various uses. A location having a generator that supplies electricity only would need to also include a hot water heater, which adds to expenses and requires valuable space to operate that may be better suited to other uses.
Additionally, at least some known electrical generators include an electrical panel which couples the generator to the load. However, many generators require a number of additional electrical panels and cabling in order to break down the raw electric supplied from the generator to the circuits needed by the user. Such restrictions may limit the positioning of the generator to less than ideal locations, or may require transporting additional cabling or an additional generator to the site, which increases the induced costs to a user.